Cloudy Skies and Drooping Roses
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Rosie has died, and life can't get any worse for Wishbone. But can a mystery dog save him from misery? R&R please!


**This will be long. Please R&R!**

Wishbone looked behind him, at the graveyard. He blinked sadly at the gravestone that read:

_R.I.P.  
>Rosie, the dog.<br>Died in car accident._

Rosie had died that morning. She had run in front of a car after Wishbone. The unsuspecting driver hadn't seen her, and hit her.

"It's okay buddy," Joe said to Wishbone.

"If only you knew..." Wishbone whimpered.

Joe carried Wishbone to the car, and they got in. Joe buckled and put Wishbone on his lap. He started to slowly rub Wishbone's stomach in a circular motion, one that Wishbone loved.

And Wishbone felt himself drifting slowly... slowly... into a deep sleep... slowly...

His eyelids drooped. He lay down and closed his eyes...

* * *

><p>When he woke up an hour later, he was home on Joe's bed. Outside, he heard some yelling, and a whimpering dog.<p>

_Ooh, Pork Muffin's in trouble with Wanda again, _Wishbone thought, reffering to the fact that Pork Muffin, a porky pug who lived a few blocks over, loved to drive Wanda, Wishbone's neighbor, absolutely crazy.

But Pork Muffin usually barked when Wanda yelled. Not whimper.

Something wasn't right.

Wishbone lept off the bed and, with a giant leap, landed on the window seat. He moved the curtain with his nose.

He saw Wanda, punching the air with her fist in fury, and he saw a light gray marbled tail slip away, behind his house.

"I don't reconize that tail or scent," Wishbone thought out loud. He jumped from the seat and scampered to the door. He barked to get Joe's attention.

"Joe! Joe! I have a mystery to solve; now open the door!" Wishbone barked. And thankfully, Joe opened the door. Wishbone darted behind his house to an alley.

A trash can fell.

Bottles shattered.

A dog whimpered.

"W... who's there?" Wishbone stammered.

Another whimper.

"Hello?" Wishbone called.

There was a low, long, sad wail. Probably from a dog, Wishbone thought.

Not any old dog, but the mysterious gray one.

Wishbone slowly padded closer to the tipped over trash can. He almost stepped on a broken glass bottle.

"Who's here? Show your face, or else..." Wishbone said, nervousness tracing his voice.

"Don't hurt me..." came a small voice. A dog's voice. Female, by the sound of it.

"Who are you?" Wishbone asked.

"They call me Cloudy, because my marbled fur looks like puffy clouds," the voice came out.

"Cumulous clouds," Wishbone corrected.

"Whatever."

Wishbone walked behind the trash can to see a gray marbled dog with long fur and one blue eye and one brown eye. She was sitting down licking her paw pad. There was a piece of glass wedged deeply into it. She had half-pricked ears.

"Who are you?" Cloudy asked.

"I am Wishbone, the proud and famous detective doggy, the dog with the knowledge of books, the dog who... just recently suffered the loss of his girlfriend..." Wishbone said, lowering his head.

"Was she pretty?" Cloudy asked.

"Oh, beautiful," Wishbone said.

"What was her name?" Cloudy went on.

"Rosie," Wishbone said.

"And, how did she die?" Cloudy said.

"Car accident," Wishbone said plainly. Cloudy lowered her head to keep licking. Wishbone padded over and yanked the glass out. Blood gushed.

"Hey!" Cloudy cried, but she smiled and laughed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you are beautiful!" Wishbone said.

"I... I am?" Cloudy asked.

"Mmm hmm. Want to come to my house? Joe can clean that cut," Wishbone offered.

"I don't know... I'm not a dog for the twolegs," Cloudy said.

"Two... legs?" Wishbone asked.

"Yeah, those animals that strip their fur, walk on two legs, hence the name, and put dogs on sticks to walk them," Cloudy explained.

"People?" Wishbone asked.

"Um... yeah..." Cloudy said slowly.

"Come on, Joe wouldn't hurt a flea. Or a fly, or a bee, or... oh whatever! Just come on," Wishbone said. And surprisingly, Cloudy followed him to the door.

"Joe! Open the door! Now!" Wishbone barked.

And the door opened. Wishbone paraded inside, but Cloudy hesitated.

"Wishbone, who's with you?" Joe asked.

"Cloudy!" Wishbone yapped.

"Okay... oh, your paw is bleeding! I'll clean it out," Joe said. And Cloudy went inside.

* * *

><p>Three months later, Cloudy-now renamed Rose, after Rosie-sported a collar with Joe's adress imprinted on it.<p>

Pork Muffin's owner died, and Wanda could not resist taking him in, so now Wishbone and Rose had to look at a blond ball every day.

Recently, Rose gave birth to eight puppies, five male and three female, named Pumpkin, Nugget, Mint, Bone-O, Langston, Sage, Rosemary, and Midnight, though it is still a mystery about Midnight's black pelt.

And, for the time being, everything was a-okay. And peaceful. But Wishbone knew the mystery of his daughter's black fur would be nagging him for a while...

**Wow! A LONG story finally! I did it! Yay! Please review! The button's right there! Click! The puppies, Rose, and Wishbone demand you to click! :) Though, I wish this were 1000 words long. :(**


End file.
